627 Returns
by petitprincess
Summary: 627 is back and he wants revenge. But when one of Angel and Stitch's kids changes his mind. Is revenge really what he wanted?
1. 627 is back?

Bio:

One day Angel wanted kids. She didn't actually make them, Jumba did. He combined both of there DNA. They got a son and a daughter. One had light green patches and it was dark green all over. He had the same markings on his back like his father. On his chest was a patch of white fur. Inside his ears were a bright pink. He was very mischievous, but really bright/smart. There daughter looked like her mother, except she was a tanish color. Her antennas were retracted 90% of the time. Her nose was bright pink. She didn't have a "v" anywhere. She wasn't that smart, she loved picking on her brother, but other than that she has a beautiful singing voice. Their names are Rascal and Kona. Stitch named her Kona, because of the coffee. She really regrets that. Although together those two make a curious team. In fact they brought back someone, that seemed like would never be their friend.

*Begin awesome storytelling*

One day Rascal was with Jumba in his ship. Watching him create another one of his inventions. It was a rehabilitator. It can work on anyone and even on Stitch's cousins. Rascal was toying around with some chemicals. Jumba said, "Please to not be touching that, 626.2." Rascal groaned and said, "Don't call me that. Just call me Rascal." Jumba apologized. Kona came in just because she was bored. She said, "Hey what's going on?" Rascal said, "Well Jumba is make a-" Kona put her hand in his face and interrupted, "You wanna hear me hit a high note." Rascal just nodded. She started singing a really high Do(it sounds like dough). Everything broke even the stuff that was plastic. Jumba pointed out, "Maybe the daughter of 626 should be gone." Kona nodded and said, "I understand." Jumba and Kona left out. Rascal was getting ready to follow but, he was always attracted to the vault. He thought, 'What's the worse that can happen?' he knows Jumba's code. He typed in: ******. He saw two pods labeled 628 and 627. He remembered hearing stories about 627. When he was with Bonnie and Clyde, they told him that he kills his victims and eats them after. Although he doesn't believe rumors. He grabbed the pod. Kona came and said, "Your in trouble." Rascal stopped her and pleaded, "Please don't tell dad. If you don't I'll do your dishes for a month." Kona thought about it and said, "3 months." Rascal said, "Sure whatever." they shook hands. Rascal went over to the containment capsule. He grabbed a glass of water that Jumba had out. When he dropped it in a huge yellow light came out and then a flash of white light. There was nothing there. Kona shouted, "YOU KILLED HIM!" Rascal covered her mouth. They looked around to see if he was hiding. Rascal agreed, "Your right I did kill him. At least I think it's a him." Kona tried to console him, "Don't worry Rascal. Just keep repeating to yourself, "it's all my fault.". he rolled his eyes. They walked out of the ship. Rascal felt very depressed. When Kona was getting ready to step out, she saw a glob hit the floor. She went over to it cautiously. She touched and said, "EW! Is that drool?" Some hit her back. She grabbed a flashlight. She shined the ceiling. Her ears drooped down. She was getting ready to scream but she couldn't. 627 was hanging right above her. He dropped down from the ceiling and growled at her. She said, "Uh…hi I'm Kona. I have a feeling your 627. Welcome back after 10 years." 627 just said, "Evil, evil." Kona looked confused and said, "Is that all you can say?" 627 shot a blast of plasma out of his mouth. Kona ducked and it hit the vault. Kona said, "Nice meeting you, bye." Kona started running out of the ship. She closed the exit hoping that 627 would be trapped. She ran inside the house.

*inside the house

Lilo and Stitch were watching Wasp Mummies 12: The King of all Mummies. Rascal was watching to. Jumba and Pleakley are making dinner. Kona ran inside the house. Lilo said, "Kona, what's wrong. You like you saw a zombie." Kona didn't answer she kept on looking out the window. Pleakley asked, "What's wrong?" Kona shouted, "Rascal, activated 627!" Everyone gasped and looked at Rascal. All he did was smile. Pleakley started screaming and running around. Lilo and Stitch wasn't worried. Stitch said, "What's the point of panicking? We'll just dehydrate him again." Rascal said, "Wait a minute he was dehydrated for 10 years. I'd be angry at you guys too." Kona ran to the basement to get the food dehydrator. She screamed and ran back down. Lilo said, "I bet people on other islands can hear you scream." Kona was lost for words. 627 came running down the stairs. Kona ran behind her father. Stitch ran towards 627 and pretended like he slipped, he hit the table, the vase flew up, and hit him in the head. 627 didn't even chuckle. Jumba said, "Activation of 627 probably made his weakness disappear." Rascal and Kona tried to escape but 627 immediately turned to them. 627 turned his claws into razor blades(like in the anime). Everyone scattered in different directions. He ran after Kona first. Kona said, "Look I'm nothing like my dad. In fact I actually like you. Well before all this." 627 was getting ready to slash her throat. Kona didn't know what else to do. So she grabbed his waist. Everybody came from hiding and saw Kona hugging 627. Lilo mouthed, "What are you doing?" Kona mouthed, "I don't know." Kona looked up and saw 627's blades stopped rotating. His claws retracted. He ended up hugging her too. Lilo smiled, Stitch, Rascal, and Jumba were confused, and Pleakley was oblivious to what was happening. Kona thought, 'Did this really change 627's mind?'


	2. Something's Not Right

*Cliffhanger, i hate cliffhangers. Oh well. Also sorry for having a another cliffhanger. Please read and review.*

Everyone was in shock. Stitch started growling at 627. 627 turned around, saw Stitch, and got his retractable arms. Kona went in the middle of them. She said, "Honestly, I don't understand." Stitch cocked his head. He said, "Don't understand?" Kona continued, "Why you guys have to fight? Yeah sure he's your mortal enemy. But it just doesn't make sense." Rascal said, "Well that's just it, Kona. He's our enemy. Plus he can't be turned to good." Kona gave an disappointed look. She said, "Well you saw what he did. If 627 can at least give someone a hug. It shows that he's thinking about it." she continued, "Can he at least sleep here for the night?" Stitch started growling and pacing. Stitch was about to speak, but Lilo interfered and said, "Okay, he can stay. Except he has to sleep in the backyard." 627 was one step ahead of her. He went in the backyard, curled up, and went to sleep. Kona smiled and said, "Is it bad that I think he looks adorable when he's asleep?" Everyone left when she said that. She looked back at him and went inside.

*10:00PM*

Kona snuck downstairs with a blanket, a dictionary, and a thesaurus. She went out to the backyard. She tapped 627 on the shoulder. Kona said, "I brought this blanket for you just in case. The dictionary and the thesaurus is just so you can learn more words. Although I did tear out the word "evil". You know because you already know that word. I'm going to ask you some questions. Blink once for no and twice for yes." 627 nodded. Kona asked, "Do you really want revenge?" 627 blinked twice. Kona's eyes went wide. She continued, "Have you ever killed anyone?" 627 blinked once. She sighed in relief. She continued, "Final question. Did you really want to hug me?" 627 didn't need to think at all. He immediately blinked twice. Kona smiled. She said, "Okay that's good. I'm glad you thought twice before harming me. Well good night." Kona got up and walked into the house. She thought, 'Maybe dad's wrong. Maybe 627 can be turned to good.'

*9:30AM*

Kona was asleep until she heard Nani scream. She ran downstairs. She was surprised everything is torn. The doors are unhinged, the walls had scratch marks, the furniture is torn to pieces, and the windows are shattered. Nani said, "Who did this?" Kona didn't know what to say. Stitch came from the elevator and shouted, "It was all me. I did all of this. Woah! What happened in here?" Kona rolled her eyes. Kona said, "Well it could've been anyone. *gasp* Maybe even Nightmare." Rascal said, "That's kind of unlikely. Since we haven't seen him for 2 years." Kona started panicking. She continued, "Who knows maybe those whole 2 years, he's been thinking of a plan? You don't know." Rascal agreed, but still didn't believe her. Kona said, "I'll be right back." Kona ran to the backyard. 627 wasn't there. She didn't want to believe he did it. Kona announced, "I'm going to look for Nat. She probably knows who did it." Stitch suspiciously asked, "How would she know?" Kona just shrugged. Rascal followed her. Stitch knew there was something going on.

*in the shopping center*

Near a shave ice cart. There was a mischievous brown cat. Her tail is fluffy, she has blue patches, and she has pink inside of her ears. She was trying to get shave ice for free. But was hit with a broom. She hissed at them and ran off. Kona shouted, "Hey Natalie!" Natalie turned around and shouted, "Hey Kona! What's up?" Natalie saw Rascal with her and started blushing. Natalie asked, "Kona, what's wrong? You look paler than usual." Kona said, "It doesn't matter. Have you seen an experiment, with a traffic-cone-like head?" Natalie answered, "Strangely, I have. He/she/it went into the department store. Why?" Rascal said, ""Well we believe that he destroyed our house." Kona gave him an evil look. Natalie agreed, "Well he must feel bad. You know, since he went in the department store." They heard three blasts of plasma, and saw people running out the store screaming. Rascal said, "Or he could be letting out his rage on something else."


	3. Jealousy Can Take Over

*When Kona and Stitch argue Kona's dialogue will be in italics. Please read and review."

Kona ran inside the store. Rascal didn't feel like stopping her. He shouted, "When your dead, can I have all of your savings!" When she got in, it was covered black dust. It was black as pitch(BTW: Pitch is the stuff that they use for tar.). She didn't see 627 though. She heard something run across the floor. Kona said, "627 is that you?" in the back of the store she saw two yellow eyes pop up.

*outside the store*

Natalie and Rascal, were waiting outside the door. Until they heard Kona scream. She ran out and said, "I think Nightmare is in there." Rascal rolled his eyes. He said angrily, "For the last time Kona, Nightmare is gone! He's never coming back!" a shadowy and ominous figure came behind Rascal. It started growling. Rascal turned around. He gasped and said, "N-Nightmare?" the shadowy figure smiled. The figure's patches were midnight blue, his fur is black, his eyes glowed yellow like the rising sun, his claws are sharper than whatever is extremely sharp, the inside of his are dark blue(not darker than midnight blue), his antennas were long as was his back spines, his antennas had flaming red eyes as they copied the movements of the kids, the back spines did the same, he also has a small tail like a fox's(but not as long). Natalie said, "Well, I'll see ya next time." Natalie ran out of the sopping center. Kona said, "Long time, I was hoping no see though." Nightmare grinned and said(British accent), "Well, I was thinking my close enemies missed me. Since I've been gone for quite awhile." Rascal got down on all fours and started growling. Nightmare hissed at him and Rascal, kind of started whimpering. Natalie said, "Whatever Nightmare. I think your all talk." Nightmare said, "Wanna bet." He took in a deep breath of air and blew out fire. Nightmare asked, "Any more taunts?" the three shook their heads. Out in the distance they heard a roaring-like noise. Rascal said, "Kona, let the tigers out in the zoo again." Kona rolled her eyes. Then thought about doing that. Out of nowhere 627 was on top of the roofs of the mall's stores. 627 jumped down, landed perfectly, in between Nightmare and the kids. 627 said threateningly, "Leave those kids alone." Nightmare laughed and said, "What are you going to do?" 627 got his retractable arms, his extra head, and his turned extremely sharp. Nightmare's eyes looked fearful. Nightmare transformed himself into a cat and ran off. 627, retracted everything and turned his claws back to normal. He turned around and looked at them. Rascal looked at Natalie and Kona. Natalie finally said, "That was awesome." then she got up to her feet, jumped up excitedly, and exclaimed, "That was awesome!" Kona and Rascal were still stunned. Natalie continued, "Oh wow! Your not exactly as I pictured of you. Everyone had there own theory of you though." 627 said, "Other experiments knew about me." Natalie nodded. She continued, "Yep. Some would say, that your roar would blow back mountains. Others would say, your so strong that you can lift a whole continent. Although I didn't believe them. But I did believe one." 627 opened up his eyes in excitement. She said, "I know you don't know them but Bonnie and Clyde, said that you kill people for fun. Then right after you were done killing them, you would eat their organs. Is that true?" 627 shrugged and said, "I've been dehydrated for 9 years. I really don't know." Rascal interrupted, "Well, lets keep hoping you don't know. Wait a minute. Who taught you other English words?" Kona smiled. Natalie said, "How did you do that? Let me guess. You bribed him." Kona shook her head. She answered, "All I did was give him a dictionary. 627, what are you doing out here?" 627 said, "Exploring, I haven't been here for a few years. I thought it would be different." Natalie said, "If you stay in Gantu's ship, its always gonna feel that way." 627 asked, "What happened to him anyway?" Kona said, "He's captain of the Galactic Armada again. This happened right after my dad got rid of the Leroys." 627 got confused. He asked, "Who's Leroy?" Natalie laughed. All of them heard a car screech. At the entrance was a green buggy. Kona said, "Oh no." Stitch jumped out of the buggy, ran over to Kona and Rascal, and hugged them. Stitch said, "I thought you guys were or dead. Mostly because we accidentally hit a cat on the way. Then when we noticed it was still walking perfectly, we knew it was Nightmare. Maybe you were right it was Nightmare who trashed the house. I'm sorry." Kona's and Rascal's ears dropped. Natalie said, "But Nightmare was in the store." Stitch shot his attention to Natalie quickly. Stitch said, "What? He was in there. But he attacked our house." Natalie shook her head. Natalie said, "I've been here since 9:00AM." Stitch started loosing his patience. Kona ran inside the department store. 627 was hiding behind the display. She asked, "627, did you attack our house?" 627 whispered, "Well you did leave me in a small backyard." Kona's jaw dropped. She said, "Okay. All we have to do is not panic. 627 said, "I'm not panicking. What about you?" Kona screamed, "OF COURSE! Oops." Stitch looked directly at Kona. Kona started shaking nervously. She kept thinking to herself, 'Just tell a lie. You've done it before. You can do it girl.' she kept thinking that as her father drew closer. Stitch got in her face and said, "Kona did you-" Kona yelled, "627's the one who trashed the house. I didn't wanna tell you 'cause I wanted him to become part of our ohana. I also knew you would-" Kona stopped noticing what she did. She said, "I didn't mean what I said. It was a joke." Stitch pushed her aside, look behind the display, and 627 disappeared. Stitch was disappointed at Kona. Right when they were about to walk out, the building was getting ready to collapse. Kona got caught in it.

*1 hour*

Kona woke up, in the attic. She saw her father putting a cloth in warm water. He looked at her and said, "Oh your awake. I thought you slipped into a coma." Kona asked, "What happened?" Stitch answered, "Well the building collapsed on you. Luckily there are no broken bones." Kona sat up quickly. She asked, "Where's 627?" Stitch rolled his eyes and groaned. He said, "Kona it doesn't matter." _"Yes, It does."_ "Kona, drop it." Kona rolled her eyes. She said, _"I can't believe your jealous of him. Just because he's better than you."_ Stitch said, "That's not why." _"What is it then?"_ "It doesn't matter!" _"Why can't 627 stay?"_ "It doesn't matter Kona! He's never going to stay here! And he is never going to part of our OHANA!" Kona's ears dropped. She didn't say anything after that. Stitch continued, "You are grounded." Kona turned around and said, "What?" he continued, "You'll stay in the attic. Unless its something that you need." Kona exclaimed, "But dad!" Stitch upsettingly said, "You brought this upon yourself." Stitch closed the attic stairway door. Stitch thought to himself, 'I'm doing the right thing. it's the only way to protect her.' when he was about to go to Lilo's room, he heard crying I the attic. His ears dropped and he continued on up stairs.


	4. Saving Someone Twice?

*Epic fight scene. Please read and review*

A few days passed and Kona stayed in the attic. Stitch felt bad for her but he knew he was doing the right thing. At least that what he convinced himself into thinking. He went up in the attic to see Kona. She wouldn't look at him or talk to him. She spent 6 days in the attic and no one saw her come down. Angel kept on begging Stitch to let Kona out of the attic, but he refused. Until one day he went to the attic and saw Kona was extremely thin. He actually felt like crying. Stitch gave up and took her off of her punishment. Kona was happy and so was Stitch. Until Kona asked, "Does this mean you changed your mind about 627?" he didn't answer. Kona knew what that meant.

*2 days later*

Kona was walking around the block with Natalie. Kona looked depressed. Natalie couldn't help but asking, "Why are you so depressed?" Kona groaned, "My dad still thinks 627 is evil. But I know he isn't." Natalie agreed, "I know right. Especially since he saved from getting crushed, and right at the last second." Kona's eyes shot wide open. She looked at Natalie disappointingly. She repeated, "He saved me at the last second." Natalie nodded. Kona asked, "Why didn't you say that to my dad?" Natalie answered, "Your father scares me when he's angry." Kona agreed with her. They continued walking, but stopped when they heard a car horn. They started looking around. Then the sound came above their heads. Both looked up, and saw a truck soaring above their heads. Kona looked excited, but Natalie looked scared. They both said, "Let's go!" Natalie stared in shocked that Kona was running towards the fight. But she also wasn't surprised. She been with Kona, long enough to know that she is very spirited.

*fight*

It was with Stitch, 627 and Nightmare. 627 was on top of a roof, Stitch was laying on the ground gasping for breath, and Nightmare was lying in the air. Nightmare sprouted out an extra head and blew fire. Stitch quickly jumped out of the way and 627 blew out ice. Unfortunately the fire was stronger, it pushed 627 onto his back. Nightmare did a corkscrew dive towards Stitch. Stitch wasn't fast enough and ended up getting hit. Nightmare laughed as he saw Stitch struggling to get up. 627 ran across the roof and jumped on Nightmare's back. He sliced off his wing. Nightmare did a corkscrew towards the ground. 627 immediately jumped off of his back. Nightmare skidded across the ground. Stitch got up on fours and ran towards 627. He head butted him in the stomach. 627 flew backwards hitting Nightmare. Kona was on the roof looking at them. She couldn't believe that her father was fighting two powerful experiments. But, she definitely couldn't believe that he was fighting a "cousin". She wanted to scream but couldn't get one noise out of her mouth. Natalie saw Kona on the roof. She climbed up as well. Unfortunately, Natalie screamed. Nightmare looked up and smiled at them. He kicked 627 in the stomach and ran up the building. Kona had no trouble screaming now. Stitch just stared in shock, knowing that his daughter was going to be slaughtered. Suddenly 627 sprang up, ran, and jumped onto Nightmare's back digging his claws into him this time. Nightmare fell down onto his back, hoping the 627 would let go. 627 refused to no matter how much pain he was in. Stitch was surprised, but he took out his blaster and shot Nightmare. 627 jumped off his back and Nightmare got hit. He went flying into a building causing it to crumble. Stitch smiled and was breathing heavily. Stitch knew the fight was over. But, he knew Nightmare would be back for more. Stitch looked at 627 who looked weaker than he did. He was getting ready to say "thank you" but, 627 passed out.

*Lilo's house*

There was murmuring and that's all 627 could hear. Although he did hear a few words. He heard, "Is he gonna-. Why don't you just-. I don't-." He finally gained consciousness. He looked around knowing that he was inside a room. It didn't take him long to know that he was inside a capsule. No one was inside the room. He groaned cause his head was throbbing, it hurt to sit up, and his arm is in a cast. HIS ARM IS IN A CAST! He couldn't remember what happened at all. He thought it was probably what Stitch. But, he didn't care all he knew that he was in agonizing pain. He closed his eyes once more. He woke up when he heard a voice. It sounded sweet and gentle. He thought it was Kona. He achingly looked over to the side and saw a pink experiment. He examined her, she didn't seem to be a threat. He asked, "Who are you?" She answered, "I'm Angel, and you saved my daughter." 627 looked Angel confusingly. She rolled her eyes and let him out of the capsule. He climbed out and looked in a mirror. He looked much worse. He looked at his back and got a stitching going form his neck to his tail. He sighed and thought, 'So much for being indestructible.' It hurt just to move around. Angel cautiously helped him to the bunk bed. Angel giggled, "For someone who is supposed to be fierce. Your not at all like I imagined." 627 sighed. Angel continued, "But, I also didn't imagine you liking anyone. Especially Kona, she can be a little bit-" 627 finished, "Spirited, adventurous, energetic, I know how she is." Angel nodded. She sprang up and offered, "You wanna see the family again. You know since you haven't been here for a few years." He felt like saying "no" but just nodded. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get a warm welcome.


	5. Stitch's True Power:Jealousy

*There gonna need a miracle if they want Stitch to change his mind. Please Read and Review.*

Stitch was in the kitchen and he was shaking a can of soda. He was showing a trick to Kona and Rascal. He boasted, "Watch this." he shook the can, poked a hole into it, and a stream of soda sprayed into his mouth. Rascal clapped and Kona rolled her eyes. Angel cleared her throat and announced, "Presenting…pause for dramatic effect…627." 627 refused to come out. Angel smiled sheepishly. Then, she groaned. They heard a bunch of thuds. She ended up pushing 627 out. He looked kinda of scared and embarrassed. Kona was the only one who was excited to see him(excluding Angel). Jumba said, "It is nice to be seeing you again 627. How are you?" 627 chuckled, "Well let's see I've been trapped inside an experiment pod for 10 years, I've been kicked out of the blue mutt's house, I got lost in a hot and humid island, I got beaten up by an experiment stronger than me, and now I'm being looked down by my ohana. How do you think I've been?" Pleakley answered idiotically, "I'm guessing pretty bad." 627 was getting ready to attack. But, he noticed that he was outnumbered. He slowly regained calmness. 627 was about to walk away but, Kona shouted, "Thank you." He looked back at her. He asked, "Can you repeat that?" Kona repeated, "Thank you, for saving me." 627 smiled a little but, it instantly faded away when he looked at Stitch. He took a step towards. Stitch did a low growl. 627, didn't understand why he hated him, especially since he saved his daughter. Rascal broke the silence, "What should we name you?" Stitch smirked, "How about Maim, Killer, Satan? Do you like any of names?" 627 growled at him. Lilo thought for a moment. Lilo suggested, "How about Sane?" Kona protested, "NO! He deserves a better name." Stitch moaned, "Like-" Kona smiled at 627 who looked at her puzzled. Kona continued, "Like…uh…Decious." Everyone looked at each other. Pleakley spoke out, "I've heard of that name. Although it doesn't fit him." Nani asked, "What does it mean?" Rascal answered, "It means: Kind-hearted warrior." Stitch scoffed. Kona glared at him. Lilo accepted, "Alright you name will be, Decious." Decious nodded. Stitch walked out the backdoor to the backyard. Angel followed him.

*backyard*

Stitch was sitting on the steps thinking. Angel tapped his shoulder. She asked, "Why do you hate Decious?" Stitch accidentally shouted, "I hate 627 because, he's evil and there's no way you can change him." Angel rolled her eyes. She ranted, "Well, you were supposed to start chaos. You were also supposed to be extremely destructive. Yet right now you seem to be fine." Stitch completely ignored her. He continued, "You just can't trust him." She asked, "Why can't he be trusted?" in the middle of the argument Kona and Rascal, were peeking in the window. Since they have good hearing, they can hear the conversation perfectly. They didn't like the argument. Stitch simply finished, "I need to go inside." Angel grabbed his arm and shouted, "Answer-" before she could finish Stitch, grabbed her throat and pushed her against the wall. Kona and Rascal couldn't believe at what their dad did. Stitch whispered coldly, "I don't need to answer you question. If I say he can't be trusted, then he can't be trusted. Understand?" Angel nodded. He let go off her. Angel, felt like she was going to pass out. Stitch was too strong for her to fight.

*inside*

Kona, looked at her father as if she didn't know him anymore. Rascal asked, "Dad, are you-" Stitch shot him a quick glare. Rascal immediately stopped talking. Stitch slammed the door tight when he walked out. Rascal whispered, "Either dad is really jealous, or Nightmare took over his body." Kona whispered back, "It could be both." Kona ran outside to Angel. Rascal continued to look at the door. He thought, 'It got really quiet. What's going on in there?' Rascal, could barely open the door. He went into the vent.

*vent*

Rascal crawled up to Lilo and Stitch's room. He saw his father laying in bed. Stitch, seemed to be deep in thought. But, he also looked pretty pissed. Rascal thought, 'I hope he isn't thinking of ways to kill Decious.' he saw Lilo in the elevator. Stitch groaned, "What do you want?" Lilo explained, "Well I want to say three things. One: This is my room to, so don't act like its only yours. Two: You didn't have to choke Angel. Three: If you really hated Decious, you would've kicked him out. I have a feeling that you really don't hate him that much. Why do you hate him?" Stitch was getting ready to yell, but he just didn't answer. Lilo tapped him and repeated, "Why do you hate him?" Stitch sighed, "I don't know." Lilo didn't say anything. She looked at the clock: 10:55PM. Lilo sighed, "Well goodnight. I hope you change you mind." Stitch curled himself up. Rascal sighed in the vent. Rascal thought the same thing. He crawled back out of the vent.

*attic*

Kona was getting ready for bed. Kona saw Rascal's face. He looked like he had a mixture of emotions. Kona asked, "Is dad any better." Rascal joked, "He is better. He's angry and confused." He laughed. Kona groaned, "Seriously!" Rascal shrugged. Kona said, "Goodnight, Rascal." Rascal nodded. He walked over to the pull out couch. He laid there hoping that dad would think about it.

*outside*

On a tree looking at the house. Nightmare watched the whole entire argument. He smirked, "This can be an advantage for me. When Stitch is asleep, I can take over his dreams. I'll be like his conscience. Instead of making him change his mind about 627. I'll make his hatred grow." He flew over to Stitch's window. He opened up the window, whispered to into Stitch's ear, "Think of all the things 627 has done. He almost tried slashing your daughters neck. You said it yourself: He can't be trusted." He blew into Stitch's ear and a thick small cloud of black smoke came out of his mouth. He smiled as it entered Stitch's ear. After it went into his ear. Stitch started growling in his sleep. Nightmare smiled, "Sleep tight, 626." He laughed and flew away.


	6. Brainwashed

*There's going to be singing in this chapter. This is also going to be the only singing chapter. It's time consuming. Another fight coming up. Please read and review.*

Decious woke up and heard no one. He walked out of the laundry room. He saw a note tapped to the fridge. It said:

Went to Frenchfry's hut,

I'm going to sing

You can come if you want to.

Love,

Kona

Decious smiled at the note. There was only one problem. He said aloud, "How do I get there? Where do I go?" he saw a picture on the back. It was instructions on how to get there. Luckily, his arm healed last night. So, he can get there a lot quicker.

*5 minutes later*

Decious arrived at Frenchfry's hut. There were a lot of experiments there. Unfortunately, Stitch was right in back row. Decious, couldn't sneak in, now he'd have to wait until its over. A experiment with a yellow Mohawk came to the stage. Everyone got quiet. The experiment announced, "Good afternoon! I'm your host Chopsuey. I'm glad to introduce our youngest cousin. She's singing with a mischievous young cat, and a sexy pink angel." Angel threw a branch at him. Chopsuey dodged in time. He cleared his throat and continued, "They'll be singing "Cinderella" by The Cheetah Girls. Without further ado, please a warm welcome to. Kona, Angel, and Natalie!" Everyone cheered. The three girls walked up on stage nervously. Music came on in the background, and Kona started:

Kona: When I was just a little girl, My mama used to tuck me into bed, And she'd read me a story.

Natalie: It always was about a princess in distress And how a guy would save her And end up with the glory.

Angel: I'd lie in bedAnd think aboutThe person that I wanted to be,

Natalie: Then one day I realized The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella,Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)I don't wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On I will survive Unless somebody's on my sideDon't wanna depend on no one else. I'd rather rescue myself.

Natalie: Someday I'm gonna find Someone Who wants my soul, heart and mind Who's not afraid to show that he loves me

Kona: Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am Don't need nobody taking care of me

Angel and Natalie:(I will be there)

Kona: I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me

Angel: When I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing

All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella,Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,Waiting for somebody to come and set me free I don't wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On I will survive Unless somebody's on my side Don't wanna depend on no one else.I'd rather rescue myself.

I can slay my own dragons. (My own dragons)I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.

Angel: So I'm gonna set me free.

All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella,Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.I don't wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On I will survive Unless somebody's on my sideI don't wanna be like Cinderella,Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free.I don't wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On I will survive Unless somebody's on my side Don't wanna depend on no one else.I'd rather rescue myself.I don't wanna be like Cinderella,Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.(Oh)I don't wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On I will survive Unless somebody's on my side Don't wanna depend on no one else.I'd rather rescue myself.

Everyone was cheering for them. Especially the girls. The three girls were very happy. Decious loved hearing them sing. Chopseuy asked, "So, what did our judges say? What do you think?" Stitch held up 10, Lilo held up a 9, Pleakley held up a 8. Everyone cheered for their performance. Kona whispered, "Yes! 27 points." Next up is out next contestant Lonelyhearts, Precious, Frosty!"

Lonelyhearts has white belly and eye patches. She has the same fur color as Kona's. Her eyes are blue. Her ears always hang down. She has long fringe at the top of her head. She has a hot pink heart on her chest. She also has pink horizontal stripes, on her wrists and ankles. Precious is black and white. She has purple eyes and green claws. She has small purple jewel on her forehead. Frosty is white. Her neck is bushy with turquoise fur going around it, like a boa. Her tail is long and is turquoise too. She has a black nose. Chopsuey continued, "They're going to be singing "Too Cool" by Meagan Martin." The music starts up and Frosty starts:

Frosty: I'm too cool for my dress

These shades don't leave my head

Everything you say is so irrelevant

You follow and I lead

You wanna be like me

But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it

Lonelyhearts: I can't help the way I am

Hope you don't misunderstand

All: But I'm too cool, (too cool)

Yeah I'm too cool to know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

Precious: You think you're hot but I'm sorry you're not

Exactly who do you think you are

Can tell you what that you haven't got

But when we walk into the room I'm too cool for you

Lonelyhearts: You're lucky I'm so nice

Even I'm surprised

You're still allowed to be in my crew

I'll show you how it's done

If you want to be someone

Just watch me and you'll learn some

Precious: Me, myself, and I agree

You'll never catch up with me

All: Cause I'm too cool, (too cool)

Yeah I'm too cool to know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

Frosty: You think you're hot but I'm sorry you're not

Exactly who do you think you are

Can tell you what that you haven't got

But when we walk into the room I'm too cool for you

Precious: You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent and they got it all

While other have to try all their lives still they never get the call

Lonelyhearts: That's the difference between you and me

Obviously

I'm all natural

I'm the real deal(ooooo)

Frosty: I can't help the way I am

Hope you don't misunderstand

All: But I'm too cool, too cool

Yeah I'm too cool to know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

Too cool, too cool

Yeah I'm too cool, to know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

Everyone was clapping except for Angel, Natalie, and Kona. Stitch held up a 8, Lilo held up a 10, Pleakley held up a 11. Chopsuey announced, "29 points! Amazing! The only way for the other group to win, is for someone in their ohana, comes up and sing. So will it be?" No one said anything. Decious shouted, "I will." Everyone looked back. Stitch started growling at him. As Decious, walked up to the stage. Everyone started whispering. He really didn't care. Chopsuey stuttered, "I-I th-thought you were dead." Decious snatched the mike from him. Decious didn't announce what it was he just started singing:

The day a door is closed

The echoes fill your soul

They won't say which way to go

Just trust your heart

To find you're here for

Open another door

But I'm not sure anymore

It's just so hard

Voices in my head

Tell me they know best

Got me on the edge

They're pushing, pushing-

they're pushing

I know they've got a plan

But the ball's in my hands

This time it's man to man

I'm driving, fighting inside

A world that's upside down

And spinning faster

What do I do now? - without you

[Chorus:]

I don't know where to go

What's the right team?

I want my own thing

So bad I'm gonna scream

I can't choose, so confused

What's it all mean?

I want my own dream

So bad I'm gonna scream

I'm kicking down the walls

I gotta make 'em fall

Just break through 'em all

I'm punchin', crashing - I'm gonna

Fight to find myself

Me and no one else

Which way? I can't tell

I'm searchin', searchin'

Can't find the... way that I should turn

I should turn right or left

It's...it's like nothing works - without you

[Chorus]

Yeah the clock's running down

Hear the crowd gettin'n loud

I'm consumed by the sound

Is it hurt? Is it love

Can the music ever be enough

Gotta work it out, gotta work it out

You can do it, you can do it

[Chorus:]

I don't know where to go

What's the right team?

I want my own thing

So bad I'm gonna scream

I can't choose, so confused

What's it all mean?

I want my own dream

So bad I'm gonna scream,

I don't know where to go

What's the right team?

I want my own thing

I want my own thing

I can't choose, so confused

What's it all mean?

I want my own dream

So bad I'm gonna scream

Oh!

Aaughhhhhh!

Everyone fell silent, some of them felt bad for him. Lilo gave him an 11, Pleakley held up an 1, and Stitch left. Chopsuey whispered to Kona, "If your father doesn't come back that means you forfeit." Kona looked around for her father. She also saw that Decious disappeared. She whispered back, "Can you postpone the results?" Chopsuey nodded. Chopsuey announced , "I'm sorry, but the results have to be postponed, until Stitch comes back." Everyone groaned.

*forest*

Kona ran all through Kokoua town, and didn't find one trace of them. She thought that they would be in the forest. She really hoped that she'd find Decious first, before her father. Meanwhile, Decious was looking throughout the place. It was starting to get dark. He thought that Stitch would be back at the house. When he started walking he heard a noise in the trees. At first he thought it was a squirrel, or maybe a flock of birds. Then the rustling got louder and became more frequent. He wanted to go and investigate, but he knew it would be a trap. He simply threw a rock in the trees. The rustling ceased and Decious stopped too.

*Silence*

He turned around and started walking again. Stitch jumped out of the trees getting ready to attack. Decious grabbed him by the throat and pinned him down. Decious yelled, "What the hell! What are you do-" he stopped he saw Stitch's pupils glowing yellow. He seen those colored eyes, he just couldn't remember. While Decious was thinking, Stitch kicked him in the stomach. Then, ran back up in the trees. Decious could barely stand up. He thought, 'How'd her get so strong?' he looked around and didn't see the leaves moving. He thought the battle was over. All of the sudden he winced at some pain. He felt blood going down his back. He didn't dare to turn around. He did anyway. Stitch, had a dagger in his hand, it wasn't too deep, but still piercing Decious's back. Before, Stitch can get it in deeper, Kona found them. Kona cried, "Dad stop it!" he ignored her. Kona started crying and she whispered, "Please daddy." Stitch looked back. His eyes softened up and stopped glowing. He took the dagger out of Decious. Decious grunted at the pain. Both of them ran over to Kona. She looked up and slapped her dad. She yelled, "I can't believe stabbed Decious. I knew you hated but, I didn't know you wanted him killed." Stitch looked at her confusingly. He looked at Decious, who was wobbling. He asked, "What happened?" she knew he wasn't kidding. She didn't answer. She barked, "Come on!"

*Frenchfry's hut*

Everyone left the place. Nani, Jumba, Lilo, Angel, Rascal, and Natalie are they only ones there. Kona and Stitch were carrying Decious. He passed out a few blocks back. Everyone ran to them. They put Decious in a capsule and went back home. The car ride was quiet. Mostly because, Kona was still furious at her father. Stitch, was still confused on what happened.

*back home*

Everyone was tired when they got home. Koa instantly ran in the attic. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. Jumba and Nani were helping with Decious. Pleakley and Angel were getting ready for bed. Lilo was consoling Stitch. He felt like a horrible father. Questions were going through his head, 'What did I do? Why is Kona mad? Am I that bad of a father?' the one question that he haunted him was, 'Who else am I going to hurt?"


	7. Stitch Strikes Again

Stitch was still under Nightmare's spell and his attacks became more frequent. One time he tried drowning Lilo, during the night. Nani, wanted him out of the house. But, Kona kept on saying, "He's my father and he's ohana." which ended up changing her mind. Pleakley thought he just needed a vacation. Everyone agreed with him. So, they went to the beach. Unfortunately, they didn't know anything bad would happen. Or that someone was almost going to get murdered.

*Beach*

Everyone was excited about going to the beach. Well, almost everyone, Decious thought that every single experiment was afraid of him. Just thinking about it made his stomach churn. But, he wanted to get that thought out of his head. Kona consoled, "Its alright I'll introduce you to them. Maybe, they won't be so afraid." Decious nodded at the idea. Although, he really doubted it. When they got there, Lilo and Stitch dashed out of the buggy, Nani was going to go look for David, Jumba and Pleakley just wanted to relax, and Angel was going to go sunbathe. Decious, was afraid to get out of the car. Kona kept on pulling his arm. Soon, he got sick of her pulling his arm, and he got out. Kona was looking around, to see if she can find a cousin. She saw Cannonball and ran towards him. Cannonball yelled, "Hey Kona! How are-" He saw Decious and started shaking. Kona rolled her eyes. Kona yelled, "He isn't going to hurt you!" Cannonball looked at Decious. Decious flashed a toothy grin at him. Cannonball got scared and jumped in the water. Kona groaned, "This is going to be harder than I thought." She looked up and held her breath. Decious turned around and saw a huge wave. His ears drooped down. Then, the wave splashed over them. When the wave receded, Decious was coughing up water. Kona shouted, "That. Was. Awesome!" Decious looked at her confusingly.

*Angel and Stitch*

While Angel was sunbathing, Stitch was getting a surfboard. Angel asked, "You've been acting different lately. Is everything alright?" Stitch was about to answer. But, Lilo called, "C'mon Stitch!" Stitch actually was relieved that Lilo called him. He didn't know what to say to Angel. Angel talked to herself, "Maybe, he's just stressed. Yeah! That's it! He's good, I know he is." Although, Angel doubted herself. So, she got up and went to go talk to Jumba. Hopefully, she'll get some answers.

*Underneath the Palm Trees*

Jumba and Pleakley, were sitting in the shade watching everyone have fun. Pleakley noticed Angel running up to them. He asked, "What's wrong, little monster?" Angel asked, "Do you know what's wrong with Stitch?" Jumba answered, "Jumba has checked. There's seems to be nothing wrong with 626. Maybe he's stressed." Angel groaned, "That's exactly what I thought. But, that's not the case." Pleakley consoled, "He seems fine know." Angel nodded in agreement. Kona and Decious ran over. Kona asked, "What's up?" Pleakley answered, "Besides the sky, nothing really." Kona giggled. Angel questioned, "Why do you think dad's acting this way?" Kona groaned, "It's because, he doesn't want Decious in the family. Everyone should know that by now." Angel was confused. But, she wanted to believe that he was fine. Until, everyone heard Lilo scream. All of them ran towards her.

*Near the water*

Angel got there before any of them. She saw Lilo had blood dripping from her arm. She asked, "What happened?" Lilo answered, "When we were getting ready to go surfing, Stitch started acting weird. I asked him if he was alright, and he bit my arm. If I didn't kick him off, my arm would've been ripped off." Angel yelled, "Nani get over here!" Nani saw Lilo's arm and ran to her. Nani asked, "Was it Stitch again?" Angel nodded. Kona asked, "Where's daddy now?" They heard an engine rev. Kona turned around. The buggy was headed straight towards them! They quickly jumped out of the way. Nani just moved Lilo a little bit. Stitch growled. He took out one of the plasma guns, and started shooting them. Kona was really scared. Decious ran towards the car and picked it up. He threw it towards the water. The he remembered Stitch can't swim. Angel yelled, "Why did you do that?" He shrugged. They heard another engine rev. A chainsaw came out of the water, and it was thrown towards the beach. Everyone ducked, it only hit Decious's arm. Which was bleeding immensely. Stitch was only thrown into the shallow end. He was laughing like crazy. He had another chainsaw. He was getting ready to attack again. Everyone at the beach ran out of there screaming. It was probably smart to follow. But, they wanted to help Stitch. He threw the chainsaw again. This time it hit no one. Stitch got really angry. He found a knife on the beach and went for it. Before he could, Decious tackled him. He was holding him down. He asked, 'What's wrong with you? Why won't you tell us anything?" Stitch kicked him in the stomach. He grabbed the knife. Kona ran in front of Decious. She consoled, "Daddy, please stop. This isn't you. Just tell us what's wrong." Stitch ignored and was getting ready to stab her. Angel ran beside him. He looked at her. She head butted him, and he got knocked out. Angel sighed, "Lets go home." Everyone agreed.

*at the house in Jumba's room*

Stitch was hooked up to a scanner. When he woke up his eyes were still bright yellow. He struggled to get out. Kona asked, "What's wrong daddy?" Stitch laughed. He said in a demonic voice, "I can't wait to see you die." Nobody believed what they heard. Stitch continued, "He'll kill you all." Decious asked, " 'He' who?" Stitch laughed. He leered, "You find out for yourself." Stitch started wincing. Kona asked, "What's happening?" He answered, "My time here is short. But, I'll give you hint to who he is. He's been watching you this whole time." Kona screamed, "Who!" The demonic voice started fading. So, did the color of his eyes. He got in one last word, "Ruler." then the voice went away. Stitch fell asleep. Kona didn't understand what he meant, nobody did. Everyone left out the room so he can rest.

*kitchen*

Everyone was thinking about what he said. Lilo asked, "What did he mean by 'ruler'?" Everyone shrugged. Kona tried to think but, everything drew a blank. Nani finished, "Well it's been a long day I think I'm going to bed." Everyone agreed. Decious saw how concerned Kona was. He asked, "Are you going to be alright?" She nodded. He left and went to the couch. Kona went to Jumba and Pleakley's room. She peeked through the door, to check up on him. He seemed fine. She went upstairs to the attic confused that night.

*Midnight*

Nightmare was peering through the window. He opened up the window and grabbed Stitch. He went only a few feet away from the house. He smacked him. Stitch's eyes began glowing again. Nightmare whispered harshly, "Why didn't you kill them?" Stitch was twitching uncontrollably. He stuttered, "I-I c-c-couldn't. They're t-to smart." Nightmare growled at him. Nightmare scoffed, "Those were just mere excuses. I want them dead." Demonic Stitch nodded. Nightmare let go of him. Stitch ran off. Nightmare yelled, "Don't ever tell them about the ruler again." He looked back and nodded. Nightmare hated his creation for failing. But, if he couldn't kill them. His creation, should do it for him. He'll probably die, thought Nightmare. After a few seconds, he smiled at the thought. He took out his wings and flew of laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>I think i made Stitch a little bit too evil. But, that's just my opinion. Hope you liked reading. Please review.<strong>


	8. What Demons Truly Fear

In the morning Kona went to check on her father. When she peeked in Jumba and Pleakley's room, Stitch was still asleep in their room. Kona tip toed inside and opened up her dad's eyelids; his eyes were still yellow but, still dimming. Kona whispered, "I hope you're alright daddy. I don't want you to get hurt." She kissed him on the forehead, and left their room. Rascal walked downstairs, rubbing his eyes, and asked, "What's up with you?" Kona answered, "I'm just worried about our dad. I mean he seems like his condition is getting worse. Don't you agree?" Rascal had his mouth open, but no words came out. Kona just sighed due to disappointment. Rascal finally answered, "Well dad just needs some time to recover." Kona started sobbing. She cried, "What if he doesn't?" Kona started crying. Rascal hugged his sister, he thought the same thing.

*Jumba and Pleakley's room*

It seemed like Stitch heard the whole thing; he was whimpering. Jumba went up to his computer and checked Stitch's DNA. Jumba sighed, "Everything seems normal." Pleakley went up to Stitch. Stitch's eyes opened up and he snapped at him. Stitch growled, "What are you doing?" His demon voice was kind of faint. Pleakley was so surprised that he didn't answer. Stitch laughed at Pleakley. Decious came inside. He asked, "Stitch, are you okay?" Stitch growled, "Of course I'm fine! Why?" Decious sighed, "Well I just wanted to make sure. I don't if you can hear me, Stitch. But, I want you to come back everyone does; especially your daughter. Just give it some thought." He didn't need to give it any thought. Stitch's demon voice went away and eyes were back to normal. Jumba unbuckled the machine; Stitch ran to his daughter.

*Attic*

Kona was laying her bed still crying. Stitch leaned down and hugged her. He whispered, "I'm so sorry." Kona's eyes lit up. She shouted, "Oh my god! **Daddy, I missed you!**" She hugged her father tightly. Rascal smiled at them. She asked, "Are you okay?" He nodded to her. She hugged him again. Without him noticing she blew some pink dust into his ear. Out the other ear was the pink and black dust. Stitch jumped when he saw the dust come out. The dust formed a figure. It stood a figure about Stitch's height, he was black with grey patches, he had scrawny frail bat wings, his tail was a devil tail, his ears were tall and narrow, his eyes are red, and his pupil are white. The figure pounced on top of Stitch. He was chomping at his throat. Stitch kicked him off. Rascal got a capsule and trapped him. He asked, "Who are you?" The figure answered, "Je zult allemaal slaven! Demonen zullen stijgen en overnemen, en u zult niet in staat zijn Om ons tegen Te houden." They looked at him confusingly. Stitch asked, "What did he say?" Rascal shrugged. Kona answered, "He said: "You will all be slaves, once demons take over." By the way he's speaking Dutch." Rascal asked, "Why?" She shrugged.

*Kitchen*

The figure was still shouting at them. Stitch pulled out a blaster, and the figure got quiet. Jumba had a device that looked like a retro helmet. He explained, "This should be doing trick. We will be able to understand 'it'. Just place on top of capsule and turn knob." The knob turned to English. Decious asked, "Who are you?" The figure answered, "My name is Harber." He questioned further, "What do you want with us? What are you doing here?" Harber sighed, "I'm here to kill you. I need to kill you because; you're in the way of Nightmare's mission." Kona asked, "Which is?" He answered, "Destroying mankind." Stitch's eyes went wide. Stitch joked, "He wants to destroy mankind! No way!" Harber rolled his eyes in disgust. Stitch asked, "Why were you in me?" Harber explained, "You are the strongest out of all the experiments; excluding 627. You're also really manipulative. I really need to get out here!" They looked at him strangely. He continued, "Nightmare isn't really kind when it comes to traitors. When he figures out I'm helping you he'll literally kill me." Rascal consoled, "We'll protect you." He scoffed, "You people please! You guys can barely protect yourselves." They all agreed with him. Stitch put out, "Why would he got to this extent to his mission?" Harber explained frantically, "He has no choice. I need to get out of here before he finds me." Kona pleaded, "One more question. Who's making him do this?" Harber broke the capsule and opened the door. He looked down and whispered, "The ruler." He ran out the door fast. The family shared looks with each other. Rascal remembered, "Isn't that what he said to us before?" Kona sighed, "We need to find who this 'ruler' guy is. I wish we could get more information from him."

*Forest*

Harber continued running and didn't plan on stopping. He kept on hearing rustles in the trees. Then a figure pounced down on him. It was Nightmare. Nightmare whispered coldly, "You know how we feel towards traitors." Harber gulped. Nightmare took out his claws and slit Harber's throat. A dark and tall figure came behind. He put his massive hand on Nightmare's shoulder. He praised, "Good job, Nightmare." Nightmare gave in, "Sir, we are losing way too many clan members." The figure explained, "That's their fault for betraying us." Nightmare pleaded, "But sir if we keep on…" The figure turned into wolf and pinned Nightmare to the ground. He growled, "Don't you dare argue with me Nightmare. Unless; you want to have the same fate as traitors, do you want that?" Nightmare shuddered, "No I wouldn't." The figure roared, "No I wouldn't, what! Don't call me sir." Nightmare sighed, "No I wouldn't, my ruler." The ruler laughed. He got off of Nightmare. He asked, "How many of your clan mates still remain." Nightmare answered, "About 10 clan mates. Why?" The ruler smirked, "Call them in for a meeting. I want to give them a message." Nightmare finished, "Before you leave, right?" The ruler laughed, "Come now Nightmare; who said I was leaving." He laughed darkly as he walked off further in the forest. He left Nightmare shaking nervously. _This was a bad idea. Why did I ever let him convince me?_Nightmare thought as he followed the ruler.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if this chapter seemed rushed. But, please tell me if it does. I'm also considering about changing the rating. What do you think? Please review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lilo & Stitch characters. I only own Nightmare, Kona, Rascal, the ruler, and the late Harber**


End file.
